Sunken Hearts, A New Meeting
by Kitsune-Rainbow
Summary: WuFei meets a new girl in the park named Cassie, but they both despise each other. Cassie also has a rough past, that he soons discovers. Will WuFei discover her true past and feelings and will they get along in the end?
1. First Impressions Bite

A New Love Or Just Another Book Girl?  
By Terri Kamiya  
Guys I do not own Gundam Wing, but the character Cassie is mine I'll have you know. So don't hurt me!  
  
  
Chang WuFei was walking through the park, reading a book in one hand. "Fairy Tales are all of lost, nothing can ever prove what true love really means." WuFei shut the book frowning. "Hmph, injustice. Anyone could know the   
meaning of love. It's all a false meaning." He said to himself, knowing Meilien had encouraged his heart to move on. He looked up at the sky sadly. "Why was she a fighter... I never want this to happen again to anyone. Not even the gang."  
Suddenly he hit the ground, bumping into someone. "Oof!" WuFei bowed in apology after getting up. "Gomen..." The young girl looked up at him from the ground and narrowed her eyes. "Watch where you're going you clumsy baka onna!" She said  
with a clear cut attitude. WuFei backed up, shocked but returned the attitude to her. "Well I see you were walking with a book in your hand, maybe you're the one who needs to watch it." The girl stood up and dusted herself off. She looked up  
at him and smacked him across the face. WuFei took two steps back, holding his cheek. "Grr..." He glared at her. The girl bowed. "My name is Cassie. I'm sorry for doing that, but it's how things work in my family." She said quietly, not holding her head up, but pushing her brown bangs behind her ear. WuFei scowled and tripped her. He walked away smirking, leaving Cassie on the ground. "My name is Chang WuFei, I apologize but that is how things go in my family Miss Baka." He looked down at the book Cassie had dropped and noticed it was the same one. WuFei sweatdropped. "How did she-" WuFei just shook his head. "This must be a good book." He opened the copy in his hand and walked off reading it.  
Cassie slowly got up from the ground, her ankle bruised. "Damn, Mr. RatTail had to not look before he walked." She thought, picking up her book. She blinked and looked at her waist, where a keychain of a Shenlong had lyed. "That was really Chang WuFei...Oh my..." Her eyes trailed off with fear, knowing her mistake. She quickly got up and started running. "I can't believe I acted like such an ass to him!! But then again he's a snob himself!" She puffed seaching for the young widowman. Cassie looked at her book and sat down in surrender. "I should continue reading this first before it bugs me for the rest of my life..." She muttered and continued to read.  
Meanwhile....  
Duo popped up in front of WuFei laughing like a hyena. "YOU BUMPED INTO A GIRL! AHAHAHAHAH!!!!" WuFei held his head down, his cheek bruised. "She's an injustice, disrespectful baka. The least she could have done was bow   
back to be respected." WuFei said in a low tone. Trowa glanced at the two arguing boys and sighed. "Well Chang, something tells me you will be seeing her again. This isn't your last time to meet her." "That's right and who knows she   
could be a really nice person and you might not even know it." Quatre added with a simple smile. Heeo glared at the group. "And if she is a Gundam Pilot, she will see me in her battles." WuFei gave Heero a look and frowned. "Maybe I'll go looking for her." He put the book he held down and walked away from the group.  
Cassie put the book down by a flower and layed down in her field, arms crossed behind her brown hair, which was rapped in a ponytail and sighed. Her blue eyes shimmered at the beautiful sunset. "I wish this place was more like   
home...not like I'll ever see it again." She frowned and closed her eyes. Meanwhile, WuFei was heading in that direction.   
BANG!  
Both of them were on the ground, apparently WuFei had tripped over her. Cassie sat herself up glaring at him. "You again? You baka you wear contacts and yet you see cannot see! So a note, watch where you are going you jerk!" WuFei had had   
enough. He got up and pushed her onto the ground, pinning her, he gave her a glare. "I've had it with you! Ever since I first bumped into you, you became a bitch and you have never changed since I last met you! What is your problem?! What do you have against me?!" Cassie looked at him, quiet impressed with his comeback. "You want to know my problem?" She asked simply. "Yes. Indeed, if you mind." WuFei replied, showing no hesitation. "Then get off me." A light red blush appeared in his cheeks and he slowly sat himself up, looking at her. Cassie dusted her gray vest and sat herself up next to him. "Two years ago, there was a war in my city, Manila. Bombs were everywhere, it was impossible to escape. I was only 7 back then... my father was a Gundam Pilot like you, Chang." She glanced at him with slight sadness in her eyes. WuFei nodded, waiting for her to go on. Cassie glanced back at the ground. "My father had promised me to return, after the war would just end... His Gundam, Yuuki, which was a Japanese word meaning courage, was destroyed.... And he refused to surrender. But there was one plane that could take people away. Only a limit of 20 people. My mother and me were forced off of Manila to move here in America... My father never ever came back. He was killed. And my mother had died of an illness when we were in New York, packed up for home." WuFei slowly frowned, feeling sorrow for the young teen. She took off the bandana on her neck and laid it on the ground. "I then decided to become a Gundam Pilot. And I met this man named Teck. We became married, driven in forced love. Of course, I never loved him... but I lived to regret it...when I saw him die in front of me. He was drunken the second night of our honeymoon...and commited suicide." Tears rolled down her cheek, smearing some of her makeup. WuFei leaned over to her, and wiped her tears away with his finger slightly forced. "Gomenasai ...I didn't expect this from you. I guess as tough as you may be, there is a weak past inside. Ne?" Cassie nodded in agreement, fully crying. "I remember a few days ago, that book you were reading about love..." WuFei nodded. "What about it?" She smiled weakly, her brown eyes shimmering. "That was written by my father during the war." WuFei's eyes widened and hugged the teen, a tear rolling down his cheek. She hugged back, burying her face in his chest, mixed of emotions. The two let go after their feelings were spreaded. WuFei glanced at her. "You know, I guess I wasn't the only young widow. Arigato Gozaimasu for showing me your truth. I guess you probably don't want me around... so I'll go ahead and go." He started to get up, but she pulled him down, now her pinning him. He looked at her, clueless, his black eyes undecided, whether to glare at her or fear her. She looked back into his eyes, hers glowing with a blank look, wondering herself what she was about to do. She started to lean her head towards his. He eyes slightly closed, leaning his head towards her, both pulling into a soft kiss. Thoughts wondered through both of their minds, romance, loneliness and confusion, both in the same hole, trying to escape togethor. The two slowly let go, gazing into each others eyes. Cassie looked down, blushing in her cheeks. WuFei looked away, wondering if he should break the silence inbetween them. But then a voice was heard. "I guess you have finally decided to move on, huh Wu-man?" WuFei looked up hearing the voice. "Huh..?" Cassie glanced at him. "What's wrong?" WuFei shook his head and smiled a little. "Nothing. Now, lets go introduce you to my gang. Of course... if you-" Cassie cutted him off, kissing him again, this time a little longer. He kissed back, a bright red. The two let go and she looked at him, her eyes gazing. "Does that happen to answer your question mi amour?" WuFei smiled and picked her up. Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck, slipping her bandana on her hair-bow first. The two trailed off heading back to the boys.  
***  
So whatcha think? Kind of good? Well if you really like it, this is a preview of Chapter Two:  
  
  
Heero glared at Cassie. "So I guess we should have a challenge you disrepected bitch?" Cassie narrowed her eyes, angrilly.  
She nodded and replied. "I'll show you what type of female pilot I can be." WuFei glanced at his new love, and then at the  
furious soldier worriedly.  
*Later*  
Teck stabbed his sword into Cassie's throat, her body going completely limp, eyes blank. WuFei's eyes trailed in fear,   
watching Cassie helplessly. "No...Cassie..." He whispered quietly, holding his wounded arm, as he looked at her, from each   
destroyed Gundam.  
**  
  
The second chapter is introducing Cassie to the boys, how will they take her in? What's her Gundam and   
is she up for Heero's challenge? Will Cassie lose her life, and not only that but will Chang WuFei lose his new love?  
All these questions will be answered, in Chapter Two: A Young Girl's Hero, And A True Heart's Spirit.  
The second chapter depends on the rating of this one- so hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ 


	2. Revenge At The Serious

A Young Girl's Hero, And A True Heart's Spirit  
by Terri Kamiya  
  
As I've said, I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do happen to own my character Cassie and her Gundam, Yuuki. Gundam  
Wing belongs to Toei Animation as well as Bandai. So if you wish to talk to anyone, talk to them. Thank you.  
***  
Where we last left off, WuFei and Cassie were heading towards the boys hangout. Cassie seems fully determined that the   
boys will like her and make her feel at home, but WuFei is afraid of what will happen.. Now for our feature presentation,  
enjoy! *throws popcorn at a guy refusing to sit down and he faints* ^_^  
***  
  
Cassie was now fully asleep in WuFei's arms, resting her head on his shoulder. As WuFei continued to walk, he noticed the young teen had finally closed her eyes. He kissed her on the forehead as they got into the apartment. WuFei headed to his room, and lied her on his bed. He looked at her with awe. These two had had the worst past, but they will have the best future. Smiling, he quietly closed the door. That morning, Cassie opened her eyes weakly, she looked to her left, finding WuFei asleep on the floor. Tears filled up her eyes. "He let me sleep here...and he slept on the floor..." She thought. Cassie quietly kissed WuFei on the cheek, but losing balance on the bed, she fell on top of him. WuFei woke up with a start and glanced at Cassie who was laughing nervously, letting a little wave to him. "Uh heh good morning?" She sweatdropped, laughing weakly. WuFei smirked and kissed her gently. "Good morning. Now could you please, get off me?" Cassie nodded and rolled off. WuFei set himself up, after hearing the knocking on his door, which lasted for the past five minutes. "WuWu!!!!!" It was Duo, the clumsy, stubborn, yet cheerful braided boy. WuFei turned serious. "What is it baka onna?" He motioned Cassie to keep quiet, who was giggling more than ever. "WUWU! Who you got in there? It's time for breakfast!" WuFei called out. "I'll be there in five minutes! Tell Quatre to set up another table." Duo groaned. "I hope your guest isn't hungry! Because I could eat a cow right about now!" He laughed and headed down the stairs. Cassie glanced at WuFei. "Is he always like this?" She asked. WuFei nodded with a smirk. "Just wait until they meet you, this should be quite   
interesting.  
The two headed down the stairs. Heero was reading the paper in the kitchen waiting for breakfast that Quatre was cooking. Trowa was eating some of the toast he had made for himself, and Duo was taking a shower. Quatre turned at   
noticed WuFei. "Wu-man, what's the extra chair for?" The other two boys looked up at WuFei and noticed the girl beside him. Heero instantly jolted up. "Who is that?!?!?" He demanded WuFei to reply. WuFei glared at him. "That's Cassie."   
Trowa kept silent, watching the two boys argue. Quatre took Cassie's hand and showed her to the seat. "Here you go." He said with a smile. Cassie nodded happily. "Thank you, it's so nice of you." Trowa looked at Cassie and nodded a hello. Cassie nodded back. "Heero... me and her are togethor." WuFei stuttered quietly. Heero glared at him. "She may be with you, but I test her truthworthyness. She could be a traitor or spy for all we know!" Cassie glared at Heero and whispered to Quatre. "Is he always like this?" Quatre nodded, hoping Heero hadn't seen him agree. "Heero, she isn't...you have to trust   
me, she is a Gundam Pilot just like us." Heero gave WuFei a cold eye. "I will test her and battle her with my Gundam. If she proves herself worthy, she is allowed to stay." Heero turned to the girl who was eating the toast Quatre had made for her. "You have two days to prepare yourself Cassie." Cassie narrowed her eyes, ignoring him. Heero growled and grabbed her, holding her above the table, the boys got up yelling at Heero to put her down. "LISTEN TO ME!" He said with a force. Cassie gave him a glance. "Then talk you asshole. I'm listening." She said softly. Heero glared at her and threw her to the ground. She looked up at him with a death glare. Heero pointed at her. "You have two days until we fight. You will be staying in my room until then. And you shall not speak to Chang at all. You understand me?!" Cassie glanced at Wufei sadly then back at Heero. "Fine. As you wish you ass." She got up and walked up the stairs. "Hey you're cut-OW!" Duo walked down the stairs rubbing his cheek. He looked at the quiet boys. Heero calm finally, sat down to read the paper again. Trowa got up and helps Quatre with the dishes, and WuFei just glaring at Heero, muttering in chinese under his breathe. Duo blinked. "Uh did I miss somethin?"   
Finally unpacked, Cassie sat on the bed next to Heero's and sighed in a pissed off attitude. "That little bitch. How dare he do that...I'll show him... Yuuki is recreated and is ready.." She muttered quietly as she took off her shirt, revealing a black laced bra. As she was pulling out a blue tanktop to change, Heero was heading up the stairs and opened the door, noticing Cassie right away. He turned a bright red and was about to close the door when Cassie noticed him. Her eyes widened in disgust. "NOT ONLY ARE YOU AN ASSHOLE! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE PERVERT!! GET OUT!" She yelled and threw a vase at Heero, clonking him in the head, and hitting the ground in shattered pieces. Cassie stormed up to the door and slammed it shut, putting on her blue tanktop, and then recieved an idea. Maybe, she could sweet talk Heero into letting her stay..Or aybe...Ideas rushed through her head. Smirking, she walked up to the door and opened it, finding finally Heero awake and clueless. She frowned. "Gomen!  
I didn't mean to throw that vase at you, I thought you were Duo!" Heero nodded still dazed and she grabbed him and pulled him into the room, locking it shut. She lied him on the bed, who looked at her curiously. "What the hell are you doing?" She looked at him and smirked. "Seducing you." Heero's eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL?!!?" She laughed and frenched him. "Well, its pretty obvious you don't want me with Chang WuFei. So, I'm taking you." Heero's face turned bright red and pulled himself away from her. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Her eyes narrowed and she pinned him to the ground, her hand massaging his inner thigh. He gave a moan trying everything he could to stay serious, but gave up. She sat up from him and took off her shirt. Heero looked at her, hoping not to get slapped. "Hn." He said quietly. She leaned down and kissed him again. "Now for you." She slid off his shirt and took down his pants, revealing his boxers. "Now, just close your eyes and feel inatamite pleasure." She said in a sweet tone. Heero tried to answer but closed his eyes. Cassie pulled out the handcuffs and   
smirked. "This..will have to do." She thought to herself. She handcuffed Heero's hands to the poles of the bed, and slid her shirt on smirking." Good luck trying to get out of this Heero. WuFei love, I'm coming back for you." Heero opened his eyes and noticed his position. "Ack!!!! What the hell?!?! Cassie get back here and let me go! I'll kill you you bitch!" Cassie locked the door with a laugh, and walked off to WuFei's room. Heero growled to himself. "She was just sweet talking me so she could see her boyfriend! That bitch!!!" Heero struggled desperately but heard a knock on the door. "Heero? Why is your door locked?   
It's me Relena." Heero's eyes widened and tried staying quiet. "I have the key, I'll be in there in a minute." She unlocked the door and slowly opened it, noting Heero. Heero let out a yell. "CASSIE YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!"  
Later that day, the gang was in the kitchen drinking coffee and having a daily conversation(Except for Heero since he was still trying to get out, not only but escape Relena). Cassie rested her head on WuFei's shoulder, who still   
pondered what she did in order for Heero to allow her with him. That's when Heero came in. Everyone looked at the panting boy, who gave a death glare at Cassie. Cassie smiled sweetly, which caught all the boys attention. "So do I get to hang out with WuFei?" She asked. Heero nodded panting. "But you aren't getting out of this so easily..." He groaned. The boys shot glances from Cassie to Heero, but the brown haired female just laughed and kissed WuFei, who happily kissed back, although filled with curiousity. "Oh and Heero, your shirt is on backwards." She said with a smirk. Heero growled, giving her a death glare. "This is far from over you baka, we're making it tomorrow." The boys kept silent as Cassie got up and hissed. "That's not fair!" "Life isn't ever fair!" Heero snarled. The two passed death glares back and forth. The boys got up and pulled Heero back from Cassie who continued making comments that could have gotten her killed. "Oh and Relena must've enjoyed the sight." Heero forced himself out of Trowa and Quatre's grip and headed towards Cassie, but WuFei stepped in front of her. "Stop this injustic now Yuy." He said seriously. Heero's eyes narrowed and walked off, leaving them all in silence. Tomorrow would be another day.  
***  
Thats Chapter 2! Sorry if I screwed up and said that the fight would be in this, I wanted Cassie to show revenge and duel   
against Hee-chan! ^_^ *hugs a Heero doll til it's eyes pop out* Heh he'll forgive me. Lil Cassie n Heero feud! MUAHS! Anyway, Chapter 3 is coming soon!  
Here's a preview!  
***  
Cassie: Come on Yuuki why aren't you working!!! Ah!!! *Yuuki is hit by Wing Zero* No!! *starts losing controls*  
Heero: Give up yet Cassie?!?!  
WuFei: Cassie give it up!!!  
*Yuuki starts falling down, Cassie is dragged with him*  
Cassie: AH!  
WuFei: Cassie!!!!  
*Later*  
Teck: I'm back for you Cassie. My spirit is alive...and if I have to, I'll kill your new love to get to you.  
Cassie: *eyes weaken*  
  
***  
Ooh interesting! And the questions asked in Chapter One will be answered in Chapter Three:: Teck's Spirit, Cassie's Goal 


End file.
